random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Otter's Disco/90's Makeover
(Fandom orignal series logo) (Theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by: PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by: KirbiMiroir PixelMiette Timebomb192potato (We see Miroir sitting down and listening as Eternal Calm perform songs from their "Black Night" album. Carolina is seen sitting next to him) Carolina: Hey, Miroir, how's it going with Butter? Miroir: She's fine. I got her to play Crash Bandicoot Warped, and she got past Tiny Tiger within the hour. Carolina: Speaking of which, wasn't Peanut going to give her a new outfit? Miroir: Yeah, but he keeps forgetting. Shame, because I really want to see those three as the Disco Decade Trio. Carolina: They're already siblings, they don't need to be a trio! Miroir: Oh, and on your side of things, why aren't you spending so much time with Gigi and Virginia? Carolina: Gigi's sick of people calling her George and Virginia's sick of people abbreviating her name. I think they're envious of me because everyone calls me by the correct name. Miroir: If it makes you feel better, I heard Arylon call you Carl the other day. Carolina: That was a slip of the tongue! She even admitted it! (Peanut walks in with Butter, now in a 90's design) (Everyone gasps) Peanut: Here's the new Butter... Miroir: Well, uh... she looks pretty cool! (Lana and Mallow walk in) Lana: Wow, what... interesting colours! Mallow: She looks... um... nice! (Nicole looks up from her milkshake stand) Nicole: Very cultured! She looks like a real 90's girl! Peanut: Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed with Juanita. I'm tired of having to deal with 90's Butter. (Peanut leaves) Butter: *waves* (Eternal Calm stops performing to take a look at Butter) Shine: She looks like something straight out of 1996! Lune: Why 1996? Shine: It was the first year of that decade to come into my head. Lune: Oh. Shine: The fact that she does look like it is clear. I mean, she's got the pink overalls, the pink backwards baseball cap, and the little white sneakers. Looks very '90s! Yoko: She looks so cute! Sagwa: She's hot... *gasps and then blushes* Did I just say that? (Jelly bursts into Peanut and Juanita's room as they are sleeping together) Peanut: *wakes up* What Jelly? Juanita: *wakes up* Hola, what's wrong? Jelly: Everybody thinks Butter is cute in her new 90's outfit... Ugh! Peanut: Yeah, I beg to differ! Juanita: (sarcastically) Oh, this'll be excellente. Jelly: Yeah... Juanita: Hablando en serio, Butter is probably wanting to make you two and her the Disco Decade Trio. Jelly: How do you know of this? Juanita: Perchance, I saw Miroir and Miss Carolina talking about this in public. Peanut: Was that before I introduced everyone to the new Butter? Juanita: Si! (cut to Peanut and Jelly talking at the restaurant) Jelly: I can totally see why Keine approved of getting Butter into the 90's. It would make sense for the oldest sibling to be a 70's nerd, for the middle sibling to be an 80's fan, and for the youngest- (Lusamine walks over) Lusamine: Can I get you anything? Peanut: We'll have a pizza to share, please. Lusamine: Coming right up! (Juanita runs in and sits down at the table with Peanut and Jelly) Juanita: Ahem... Peanut: Oh, and get some hash brown patties, a slice of cheese pizza, some spicy rice, two tacos, and a "Medio Litro" bottle of Mexican Coca-Cola for my best friend. Lusamine: Also coming right up! Peanut: Thanks! Lusamine: No problem! Anything else? (Butter runs in and sits down with Peanut, Jelly, and Juanita) Butter: Bagel Bites! Peanut: She'll take some Bagel Bites with cans of Surge and Virgin Cola to drink. Lusamine: Okay, coming right up! (Lusamine walks away) Juanita: Butter, you're kinda overdoing it with the 90s thing now. Butter: No! 90s! Juanita: Dios maldita sea. (Butter begins to tear up) (Juanita takes out a Kleenex and wipes Butter's tears) Juanita: No! No crying! Butter: *sniffles* Me want 90s! Peanut: I think I understand now! Jelly: Peanut, me, and Butter are going to be... Juanita: Si? Peanut and Jelly: The Disco Decade Trio! Juanita: Bien entonces, mis amigos! Butter: Yay! (Peanut, Butter, Jelly, and Juanita hug. Then, cut to Carolina with Virginia) Carolina: Hey, Virginia? Virginia: Yes, Carol? Carolina: I just heard that the Disco Decade Trio has been started! Virginia: Yeah. I '''also '''heard Butter say "me want 90s". Carolina: Oh. My. Gosh. What kind of 4-year-old uses such incompetent language? Virginia: She's not incompetent, she's speech impaired. Carolina: Well, yes, since she clearly knows how to write near-perfectly. Virginia: Omigosh, have you even read her stories? Carolina: No, because I'm in the right mind to believe that Miroir is a better author. (for those interested in Miroir's literature, see this page) Virginia: Then again, Miroir is older than her, so of course he has a better understanding of writing stories. Carolina: I knew it! (Cut back to PB&J and Juanita as they are eating) Juanita: Come on, mi amigo, let's make an announcement later! Peanut: Okay then, pal. Jelly: They're never going to believe it! Good idea, Juanita! Peanut: Attention disco attendees, me, Jelly, and Butter are now... THE DISCO DECADE TRIO! I'm obsessed with the 50s and 70s, Jelly is obsessed with the 80s, and Butter is obsessed with the 90s! Jelly: I found out about it quite a while ago when Carolina told me the news. So, now that Butter has a specific decade to admire, the entire PB&J mixture is now into different decades. Once again, we're officially called the Disco Decade Trio! Brian: Awesome! Dongwa: *meows in excitement* (Everyone else applauds) Peanut: Thank you, one and all... Jelly: Also, at least a few people out there should make a parody of the song "Pretty Fly For a White Guy" by The Offspring titled "Hella Sick for a '90s Chick", just for Butter. Sophie: I wouldn't mind writing the lyrics, little cousin. Jelly: It makes sense for you to be songwriter, since you got an A in English and did outstanding in the creative writing field. Sophie: How the heck did you-- Jelly: Uncle Redolfo showed me your report card, remember? Sophie: Oh, sorry. I buried that memory with other important things in my life. Now, can I please get started with the lyrics? Jelly: Go right ahead. Sophie: Thanks! (gets out a clipboard with paper and a pencil and thinks) Peanut: How about someone writes a parody of the song "Deep Sleep" by Devo titled "80's Chick" for Jelly? Juanita: And a parody of the song "Disco Band" by Scotch titled "Disco Man" for mi amigo! (Eternal Calm and Devo pile on top of each other) Shade: We'll create "Disco Man" Mark: And we'll create "80's Chick" Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Disco time Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:The 90's